


适配度（十一）

by ing9



Category: shenwei - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ing9/pseuds/ing9





	适配度（十一）

赵云澜回过神时已经被沈巍用瞬移带回了家，身下是熟悉的床铺，干燥柔软。  
沈巍坐在床畔守着他，手伸进凉被里和他交握着，空气中信息素的味道浓郁得让人喘不过气来。   
头一次被OMEGA信息素激到发情的沈巍见赵云澜醒来，拉出他的手亲吻着指节。赵云澜顺势张开五指抚上了沈巍的脸：“怎么了？”声音干哑发紧。  
沈巍没有回答，猫似地在他掌心里蹭了蹭，凑过来，有点脆弱地把头埋在他颈边，贪婪地嗅闻着他的信息素，鼻尖在颈侧划出一道道涟漪。  
赵云澜正处在信息素紊乱中，经受了好几次这种无法用理智控制的生理性发情。沈巍是个克己自持的人，他在心理上更无法接受这种强制的发情。  
发情热并未消退，被临时标记组合在一起的两人对对方来说都有着致命的吸引力，看向对方的眼神里都自动带上了柔光。  
可笑的是这种生理性发情，与他们本身的信息素又没有丝毫关系。  
以前的交合，两个人都是清醒的，那些肢体的触碰和抵死缠绵都是基于对对方的爱。所以每一次赵云澜从窗口跳下来，钻进沈巍怀里时，两人心里都是不能宣之于口的甜蜜。  
赵云澜习惯性用他知道的一切方式去勾引沈巍，瓦解他的自制力，实际上不过是满足自己对沈巍的迷恋，妄图用自己对沈巍的影响力去掌控沈巍的所有反应。  
——“你只看着我就好！你的一举一动皆出自我的预期。”  
沈巍大多数时间是隐忍的，但这份隐忍出自对赵云澜的爱恋，虽然渴望，但却不愿亵渎自己的爱人，不愿让欲望侵蚀他明亮的双眼。  
——“你只看着我就好！眼里只有我，心里只有我，脑海里只有我……让我占据你的思维和一切，不要有任何东西和我分享你的注意力。”  
可这一次，两人的视线里都参杂着可怕的，不属于理智和感情的欲望。肉体上纯粹渴望接触，像皮肤饥渴症患者一般渴求对方的抚触，两人紧紧拥在一起，用着要把对方揉进身体的力道，不肯放过一丝一毫的肌肤。双唇胶着在一起，相互争夺着口腔里最后一丝空气，直到无法呼吸才恋恋不舍地退开半寸，黏腻地用舌尖勾画着对方的唇瓣。  
肌肤相亲的感觉太过美好，两人一秒也舍不得分开，就这样纠缠在一起，像两只发情的兽一般耳鬓厮磨。  
心爱的人就在怀中，让人莫名安下心来。  
沈巍对自己的发情是厌恶的，一直以来对他来说“不是赵云澜不行”这件事是凌驾于肉欲之上的。分化前他就有了觉悟——如果对象不是赵云澜，那么他宁愿靠抑制剂过一辈子。现在发情热这种生理性的冲动让他没有办法冷静，欲火焚身时竟然难受到会觉得无论是哪个OMEGA都可以。这种宛如精神背叛的感觉让他  
随即他想到了一个更可怕的问题：“你发情的时候，也是这么难以克制住自己的欲望吗？” 这个问题的答案令他生气，以至于完全无法克制住自己的怒火。  
沈巍第一次对赵云澜使用了信息素威压。  
毫无作用的威压扑面而来，可赵云澜感受到了威压，却无法与之共舞，仿佛灵魂和肉体割裂开来，一边是冷漠的威压，一边是叫嚣着性爱的肉体……  
“小巍……”他无法回答沈巍，只能挫败地把头埋在他的肩窝里，一口咬在他的锁骨上。轻微的刺痛激得沈巍威压更盛，可惜的是，适配度为0的信息素，尽管完全融合，却无法缓解半分发情的状态。  
好在临时标记终于起了作用，雪松味的信息素坚定地和山岚交织在了一起。  
两人都焦灼起来，发情热烧透了理智，双手不受控制地胡乱触碰抚摸着对方，希望能从肉体的接触中缓解这种奇怪的体验。沈巍笨拙粗鲁地跟从欲望将赵云澜按在身下，指尖揉弄按压着赵云澜后颈的腺体。赵云澜整个人都软得不像话，献祭一般地向沈巍敞开身体，伸出一只脚勾住了他的腰。  
发情期OMEGA的绝对顺从莫名地安慰到了这位初次发情的ALPHA，沈巍终于恢复了一丝理智，他看着怀里的赵云澜，爱意逐渐回复到他的双眸，即使在这样焦灼的情况下，他总不忍自己的粗鲁伤害到他的小澜孩。  
ALPHA的征服欲和对赵云澜的怜惜交汇成沈巍眼底的星光，他轻抚着掌下属于自己的贡品，低下头开始慢条斯理地享用着属于他的供奉。  
沈巍从额头开始，吻过赵云澜的眼角，然后叼住他的耳垂细细地用犬齿撕磨，烫热的气息在赵云澜耳道里翻滚，让他头皮发麻直接酥软了腰。  
细密甜蜜的吻沿着赵云澜修长的脖颈一路下滑变质，沿途布满了情色暧昧的痕迹，来到胸口时已经变成了吸吮和轻轻的撕咬。  
“嘶……”赵云澜倒吸一口凉气，抗议着沈巍对乳尖略带粗暴的对待。  
乳尖昨天被逗弄得太过，稍稍用力就让他无法承受那夹杂着疼痛的尖锐得要刺破胸口的快感。但身体却欢喜诚实地起粟，腰部弹动，将胸口往前悄悄送了送。  
OMEGA的诚实令沈巍十分满意，将疼爱一一奖励给这一对早就熟透的果实，双唇叼住吸吮，灵活的舌尖拨弄着它们，然后用舌苔用力地搔刮乳孔，甚至趁他不防用牙齿轻轻剐蹭……  
赵云澜难耐地呻吟着，十指插入沈巍的发间，腰部贴紧了他不自觉地扭动磨蹭着。  
良久，欺负得赵云澜的呻吟都带上了哭腔，沈巍才松开了对乳尖的挟制，爱怜地把吻落在他小巧圆润的肚脐旁。  
赵云澜的腰很薄，小腹平坦得就像只蒙了一层莹白皮肤的小鼓，沈巍在上面每印出一朵艳红的花瓣，小鼓就绷紧了肌肉流出好看的线条来。  
但这里不能过分肆虐，稍稍往旁侧行进赵云澜就怕痒地弓起了腰，躲避他的亲吻，然后曲起膝盖轻轻踢着他的肩膀。  
沈巍顺势捉住赵云澜纤细得过分的脚踝——还是太瘦了，最近一定要监督他多吃一点才行——低头去亲吻他的脚背，一点一点慢慢往上，舔吻着敏感的膝弯，然后舌尖划着弧线一路来到大腿根，在他钟爱的那颗痣附近流连，然后缓慢而坚定地含住了赵云澜了早就颤巍巍竖得笔直的性器。  
别……赵云澜踢开沈巍，拢起膝盖，难堪地用胳膊遮住了双眼。  
无论多少次，赵云澜总是觉得这种淫靡的口交实在是玷污了他的沈教授。这种完全的臣服和侍奉，是不应该出现衣冠楚楚为人师表的沈巍身上的行为。  
可沈巍从不这么认为，每一次的性爱都宛如朝圣般地亲吻赵云澜身上的每一处，乐于实践每一分不同的力道带给他的不同感受。仿佛只有这样，他才能更了解赵云澜，了解他身上的每一处，比他本人更为了解。哪怕是发情热蓄势待发的现在，也不愿放弃用唇舌疼爱他的权利。  
“赵云澜……”沈巍滚烫的脸颊贴在赵云澜的膝上，低沉的嗓音里带着诱哄，指尖摩挲着大腿内侧的嫩肉，“乖……”  
赵云澜终于忍不住，微微张开双腿，向沈巍袒露出自己的欲望。   
赵云澜的性器笔直漂亮，就像他本人一样，总爱略带嚣张地挺立在沈巍面前。这次也一样，罔顾主人的意愿翘得老高，粉色的嫩肉从皮肤的褶皱里探出，被前列腺液滋润得亮晶晶的，一看就分外可口。  
沈巍轻车熟路，用赵云澜最喜欢的频率轻轻撸动着茎身，用食指和中指的笔茧轻轻摩挲着顶端的嫩肉，拉出晶莹的银丝。然后缓缓低头将顶端纳入口腔，利用吞咽的肌肉张力，一点一点地含了进去。温柔又霸道地用舌尖玩弄着敏感的顶端，堵住脆弱敏感的小孔反复舔弄，甚至恶意地往里挤钻，迫出赵云澜尖锐的惊呼，再用喉头轻轻挤压安慰这个颤抖的小可怜。  
淫靡的吮吸声和赵云澜压抑而又充满诱惑的呻吟声交织在一起，令沈巍情动不能自已。发情热灼烧着他的理智，ALPHA的本能让他只能思考如何将这个OMEGA压在身下肆意贯穿……他的食指不禁深陷在赵云澜的臀肉中留下了青紫的掐痕。  
疼痛和快感织成一张细密的网，牢牢罩住了赵云澜，他挪开胳膊，看着沈巍因发情热而泛红的眼角，知道他忍得很辛苦，却依旧顾忌着自己……心疼的同时内心涌出了一股绝望的味道，让你发情的那个人不是我，真的是心有不甘!  
赵云澜突然支起腰抬起右脚踩在沈巍的左肩上，然后揪住了他的头发，强迫他松口抬起脸看着自己， “沈教授，你的斯文和庄重去哪里了？”  
沈巍不明所以地抬着眼看他，浓密的睫毛下，乌黑的眼珠里竟然有一丝委屈，带上了几分可怜。  
从未见过沈巍这种神情的赵云澜施虐心第一次被激起，涨得通红的顶端在沈巍那张带着三分勾人七分禁欲的脸孔上蹭动，描绘着他的眉眼、鼻梁、脸颊……淫液在这张端正斯文的脸上被抹得到处都是。蹭过下眼睑时沈巍忍不住眨了眨眼，长长睫羽扫过了赵云澜敏感的顶端，让赵云澜的手忍不住紧了紧。  
沈巍笑了，他把脸贴在赵云澜的性器上，乖顺地蹭弄，嫣红的舌尖伸出来，不断划过茎身，一只手轻轻揉搓着下方的囊袋，另一只手在系带下方的阳筋上熟练地捻动。  
难以抑制的快感重新翻涌起来，终于，沈巍一个深喉，用力吮住，再一点点贴着柔软的上颚蹭出，最后拔出双唇的时候舌尖在马眼上灵巧地一勾，赵云澜被激出一声长吟，性器鼓动，忍不住释放在了沈巍的脸颊上。  
赵云澜痴迷地抚摸着那张被自己白浊玷污的漂亮面孔，“好在能看到你这样失控的人只有我……”他带着痴狂的神态，低下头一点一点地舔掉自己的精液，然后用舌尖勾着哺进沈巍嘴里，接了一个淫靡腥膻的吻。  
赵云澜扯住沈巍的领带，一点点地脱下他的衬衫，迷恋地感知着掌下的肌理。喷张的胸肌上蒙着一层薄薄的汗水，湿而滑腻，有生命一般地吸在掌心，让人流连忘返。  
沈巍双目赤红，却眼神温柔地看着赵云澜，表情深情中带着一丝隐忍的狰狞。  
这种不甚清明的样子把赵云澜惹笑了：“这样就有点像我想象中的黑袍使大人的样子。”  
沈巍忍受着那双不断撩拨，四处点火的双手，纵容地看着他：“你想象中的黑袍使是什么样子的？”  
“强大、冷酷、刚毅、带着杀气、铁面无私、地星六法全书成精……”说到最后，赵云澜自己一个人吃吃地在那里笑了起来。  
“但是，都比不上我的小巍。”我的小巍，是个大美人……  
初见的那个午后，沈巍低着头站在楼道里，皮肤白得刺目，睫毛上有一圈彩虹，一抬眼，那弯小小的彩虹就映到了赵云澜心里。行动派的他直接就扑上去要和这个小哥哥在一起。  
而他的小巍根本不知道自己有多受欢迎，学习拔尖，体育也好，为人虽然冷清，但做事情认真，学生时代起就不知道多少双眼睛死死地盯着他，工作之后更是不得了，龙大甚至有他的后援会。是自己，近水楼台先得月，用着适配度0的借口把他哄上了手。情人也罢，炮友也好，反正落在我赵云澜手上就是我的，死也不会放手了。  
死也不放手。  
赵云澜勾住沈巍的脖子，骑在他腰上缠绵地接吻。  
处在发情热中的沈巍根本不满足这种温柔的亲吻，他反手扣住赵云澜的后脑勺，捏住他粗糙的带着胡茬的下巴，恶狠狠含住他柔软的唇瓣，舌尖灵活地在他口腔内搅弄肆虐，舔舐着敏感的上颚，追逐纠缠着赵云澜笨拙的舌，勾住用力吸吮，瞬间就让赵云澜晕头转向，几乎软了半截腰。  
“你不要动！” 用力喘了几下才找回呼吸的赵云澜惩罚性地咬了一口沈巍的下唇。掌下是ALPHA喷张的肌肉，赵云澜却轻易地将他牢牢按在身下，“因为别的OMEGA信息素而发情的帐我要和你慢慢算！”  
沈巍安静地看着他，眼神中似有歉疚。赵云澜也就完全忘记自己是被别人的信息素威压激起发情热，权当自己只是信息素紊乱发作了。  
他俯下身子一点一点亲吻着沈巍那一身流畅的肌肉，悄悄在上面留下齿痕，还恶作剧似的在腹肌的沟壑处用舌尖来回滑动感受他的小腹一次次抽紧，激得沈巍揉搓他臀瓣的手好几次都失控，在上面留下了清晰的指痕。  
赵云澜一路向下，目标明确，握住那个青筋贲张的狰狞巨物，轻轻吻了吻饱满的顶部。  
“赵云澜……”  
“怎么？我不能舔你吗？”赵云澜凶得像一头豹子。  
沈巍愣住了没有回答，他额头上的青筋暴起，脸红到了脖子根，下身更是怒涨，坚硬得滴下水来，这个样子完全没有说服力。  
赵云澜也就不再管他，兀自张嘴含住了顶端，然后用偷师来的三脚猫功夫，细细舔吻着沈巍的性器。不得章法，却有用。  
沈巍只觉得全身的血液都要汇聚在下身，大脑严重供氧不足，让他无法思考。  
好在赵云澜顾忌着他的发情热，并没有直接将他舔射的意思。吸吮一番后直接翻身跨坐在沈巍的腰上，略略抬起臀部，为自己做扩张。内里因为信息素的催动早就柔软湿润泥泞一片，毫不费力地就容纳了两个指节。  
沈巍一瞬不瞬地盯着身上放浪又坦然的赵云澜，他专心致志地用手指在体内搅弄，牙齿不自觉地咬住了自己丰厚柔软的下唇，揉到难耐处还松开牙齿伸出舌尖舔一舔再轻轻咬住。沈巍掌心刺痒，但又舍不得这份美景，只得把一腔邪火发泄在指掌间脆薄的腰线和滑腻的臀肉上。  
赵云澜抽出手指，反手扶着沈巍的性器，在后穴处滑动试探了两下，就缓缓坐了下去。膨胀的顶端顶开括约肌，一寸一寸破开肠肉，嵌入肠道。贪婪的内壁早就食髓知味，疯狂地缠绞上来，不知廉耻地讨好着茎身上怒张的青筋。  
生理反应根本就不受赵云澜控制，淫荡的内壁自发地蠕动包裹着入侵的肉棒，缠得过紧，才进去一小截就很难往下再坐，他只得略略抬起腰，放松后穴，然后再度尝试将这个巨大的东西吞得更深。  
赵云澜在沈巍腰上不断耸动，不甚熟练地用后穴吞咽着沈巍巨大的性器。奈何腰臀一用力内壁就绞得更紧，让他不得不一再尝试，任由性器变幻着角度在体内不断戳刺，换来两人粗重的喘息和喟叹。  
这样磨蹭的动作，沈巍显然也不好过。终于，赵云澜看着沈巍薄汗的额头，狠下心抬腰往后用力一坐，性器直接挤开拥挤的肠肉，用膨胀的顶端狠狠地碾过前列腺，汹涌的快感迫得赵云澜瞬间直不起腰来，软在沈巍身上。让沈巍不得不伸手扶住他的腰，防止他滑下去。  
再往下坐就有些困难了，赵云澜抚着还剩小半截的肉柱，硬着头皮又往下沉了沉腰。  
性器再次深入，顶端轻轻叩上了生殖腔，激烈的快感直接沿着脊椎冲上头皮，赵云澜哆嗦了一下，内壁绞紧，反射性地抬起屁股，性器抽离了一部分，又从腺体上狠狠轧过，贪婪的内壁带着电流将快感散发给每一个细胞，赵云澜惊喘着昂起了头，露出脆弱的脖子和喉结。  
沈巍却无心欣赏这美景，赵云澜慢吞吞的动作简直要撩出漫天大火，他忍不住挺了挺腰，性器熟练地擦过腺体，叩击在柔软的生殖腔口。  
“啊……”赵云澜手脚一软，之前喷射过的性器缓缓抬起头来，嚣张地指着沈巍。  
“操我！”赵云澜骑在沈巍腰上，一只手撑在沈巍的胸膛，另一只手反抓住沈巍扣住他腰部的手。性器进得太深，腰和膝盖都没有办法使力，稍微一动，快感就沿着脊椎直击头皮，让大脑根本没有办法指挥接下来的动作。  
沈巍最后一根理智的弦崩断了，直接翻身把他压在身下，在赵云澜的惊呼中，性器长驱直入，恶狠狠轧过前列腺重重地叩上生殖腔。  
“呜……”快感如同电流鞭挞全身，赵云澜勾起双腿死死扣住沈巍的腰，谁知却更方便了沈巍动作。没有了温柔的试探和等待，取而代之的是大刀阔斧的撞击，每一下都恨不能挤到最深处。  
生殖腔很快就在暴风骤雨般的袭击下溃不成军，颤抖着张开小嘴，向残暴的入侵者袒露出了柔软的腹地。  
“啊……太深了……”  
性器毫不犹豫挤进生殖腔，撞在内壁上强迫它分泌出一波又一波的淫水。淫水被凶猛的抽插不断带出小穴，糊满了臀部，很快，赵云澜的身下就湿透了。  
沈巍的性器实在太过粗大，每一次都是连根没入抽出，还凶狠地碾压前列腺和生殖腔内壁，酸胀感混着快感把赵云澜体内搅得天翻地覆，只得凭着本能撒娇卖乖，讨好这个在他体内肆虐的暴君。他一声叠一声地叫着沈巍的名字，带着哭腔，不断告诉对方，够了够了真的够了……自己的身体已经承受不了更多的快感了！完全没有半丝刚刚骑乘时嚣张跋扈的样子。  
沈巍双目赤红，仿佛已经听不到任何声音，他吻掉赵云澜眼角的泪水，恶狠狠地干进生殖腔 ，在最能激起赵云澜惊呼的地方反复肆虐，然后  
让他只能抽着气音因为快感而从喉头挤出毫无意义的呻吟。  
赵云澜很快就尝到了先前疯狂撩拨的恶果，沈巍这一次是真的没有半分怜惜，直接把他钉在床上往死里干。生殖腔那么柔软的地方都被干得鼓胀起来，随着龟头每一次的进出而抽搐，连带着后穴都无法控制地一次次抽紧。  
腿再也勾不住，从沈巍身上滑落下来，双腿大敞，然后被沈巍捏着大腿折弯过来，按在身体两侧，以一种难堪羞耻的姿势接受似乎永无停歇的操干，膝盖弯还诡异地随着身体的抽搐起着弹射反应。  
高潮来得猛烈又憋屈，赵云澜哭着去掰沈巍掐住他根部按住马眼的手指，但全身都早已被干得酥软没了力气。“小巍……求求你……让我射……好难受……”  
回应他的是如同潮水般扑面而来的操干，肠肉哆哆嗦嗦地让出一条甬道，让性器直接撞进痉挛的生殖腔。  
“小巍……你，你要……把我……干死了啊……”赵云澜的手指胡乱在沈巍背后留下抓痕，只  
“不会！”沈巍认真坚定得像回答学生问题。身下却并不停，凶悍地干开肠肉，打桩机似地干进生殖腔，撞在红肿的内壁上，迫出赵云澜带着哭腔的甜吟。  
真的要死了……后穴也濒临高潮开始不受控制地抽搐，赵云澜只觉得沈巍带给他的快感已经溢满了身体的每一个角落，真的无法再承受更多了，可沈巍还是残忍地在他体内推进，赵云澜又狠不下心来推开他，只得自己一个人狂乱地哭喊。  
终于，因高潮痉挛的肠道和生殖腔抽搐到了极致，死死地咬住了沈巍的性器，让它抽送不得。沈巍也不再忍耐，松开手，就着插入的姿势，将赵云澜翻了过来，膨胀成结的顶端一面射精凶残地在生殖腔内转了一圈，直接让赵云澜抽搐着蜷起了身体，哭喊着喷射了出来。  
“赵云澜……”沈巍残忍地在他耳畔提醒他集中精神。  
“小巍……”高潮过后的身体就像飓风过境后的森林，随时都有崩塌的危险。赵云澜抽出最后一丝清明回应着沈巍。  
沈巍这才满意地叼着后颈的腺体，刺破了皮肤。  
赵云澜瞪着略略失神的双眼，低着头乖顺地被注入了信息素，任由最后一丝神智断裂，瘫软在沈巍怀里。  
标记完成，沈巍才安下心来，仿佛这样别人才不能夺走赵云澜。虽然他理智上知道这只是发情热引发的生理性不安，却还是无法控制自己一定要标记赵云澜的冲动。  
他略带歉意地吻了吻昏睡过去的赵云澜，抱起他去浴室清理。  
穿衣服的时候赵云澜终于悠悠转醒，有点愤怒，开始找茬，被别的OMEGA勾引到发情却在我身上发泄，一点都不怜惜，非要把我做到晕过去！  
沈教授红着脸，完全没了之前发情热时的执拗，老老实实地听着赵云澜的抱怨，又贤惠地做了赵云澜爱吃的饭菜给他填肚子。  
赵云澜吃得肚子溜圆终于来了精神，嚷嚷着要回特调处。  
特调处里只有大庆。  
“之前在我们这儿结案的一个案件要送物证材料，林静已经过去了。”  
黑猫甩着尾巴，在窗台上懒洋洋舔毛：“老楚？老楚才没你们家黑袍使大人那么禽兽，几个小时前已经去了西郊农场。”  
“西郊农场？不是城西牧场吗？”赵云澜伸手去翻卷宗。  
原来，楚恕之在出发前拿起那份卷宗看了看，这一看不要紧，他发现卷宗首页带的批号的封面和内页纸张质感不一样，这份卷宗是人为涂改过的。当时可能没有那么先进的PS技术，所以有人很小心地在原件的地点上贴上了伪造的地点，用小刀刮去边沿的黑线，然后将这一页复印了替换了原先的那几页。  
可是令他没有想到的是，当时机关单位为了节约成本，复印机里的纸张是和打印机里的纸张有细微区别的，复印机纸张的克数要小一些，纸张更加薄一点，也没有打印纸那么光滑。  
楚恕之平时制偶，对这种材质的细微差别一过手就能觉察出来。  
他让林静查了当时的新闻报道，所有的报道都只说是城西发生重大交通事故导致多人丧生，并没有具体位置，好在城西除了城西牧场之外就只有和它毗邻的西郊农场了。  
郭长城的身体状况特殊，楚恕之没有带上他，独自去了西郊农场。  
赵云澜试图联络他询问情况，对方手机却一直处于无人接听的状态。只好枯坐在特调处等他的消息。  
沈巍给他泡了养生茶，让他喝点养胃，赵云澜这才想起来问沈巍幽畜封印地的情况。  
沈巍掏出记事本递给他，“所有的幽畜封印点无论封印是否完好都查验不到幽畜的踪迹了。”  
赵云澜看了一眼上面的标记，“封印有不完好的？是年代久远封印失效吗？会不会因此导致幽畜逃离躲在了深山？”  
“不是，”沈巍摇摇头。他查看的时候发现绘制封印的人应该是经过精密的计算，将自然风化和幽畜的一系列可能都考虑进去了，封印十分牢固，估计再过个一两百年都没有问题。“只是发现有两处有人为破坏的痕迹。可能是之前的山民误入，破坏了遮蔽层导致下方封印年久风化最终失效。”   
说着沈巍在地图上标识了一个封印失效的地点，“如果一定要说有什么问题的话，这个地点是破坏痕迹比较明显而且手法比较像有意为之的。”  
赵云澜一看顿生疑虑；“这不就是西郊农场的果园吗？”西郊农场是夹在龙牙山和梧桐山之间的一块小平原，土地肥沃，水源充足，龙城的果蔬基本都来自那里。近几年需求激增，政府又在梧桐山划了一片荒山承包给那边的农场主作果园。前两年丰收的时候特调处还跟着海星鉴以指导检查工作为名去蹭吃蹭喝过。  
他摸出一支记号笔把两个红点连了起来，“西郊农场的直线距离和龙城公园好近啊！”  
虽然直线距离近，但从西郊农场到龙城公园却有将近一个小时的车程，因为龙城公园的后山也就是龙牙山靠近农场那边的山壁几乎是90度的陡坡，正常人根本没法上去。  
“人类没法上去，幽畜可以！”  
赵云澜和沈巍对视了一眼，顿时心中警铃大作，扔了记号笔就去拿外套打算冲出门去找老楚，被沈巍一把拽住：“赵云澜你冷静点！我看到那个被破坏的封印时，所有的印记都被雨水腐蚀得基本看不见了，应该很有些年头了！”  
如果封印早就被破坏，幽畜不可能蛰伏到现在才出来伤人的，联系起十几年前的那桩幽畜伤人案件，封印应该是那个时候就被破坏了。  
“那我们那天看见的那两只幽畜是从哪里来的？”  
百科全书如沈巍，也没有办法给赵云澜一个答案。那两只幽畜的出现实在太过蹊跷，就好像凭空出现在龙城公园一样。  
“有没有一种可能……”赵云澜拿记号笔重重在西郊农场上画了个圈，“梧桐山山高林密，幽畜躲进了深山，这次因为某种机缘才跑出来到了龙城公园。”  
沈巍摇了摇头，“梧桐山大部分的山头都被划作了果园，剩下的面积并没有那么大。毕竟十几年的时间，这么小的活动范围，幽畜不可能不出来伤人。”  
赵云澜又试着拨打楚恕之的手机，依旧是暂时无人接听。  
“老楚不会出事了吧？”非常时期，赵云澜心里有点怵得慌，“这一天天糟心的怎么就没个尽头。”  
“也许是调了静音。”沈巍安抚赵云澜，你出任务的时候我就从来没打通过你的手机，“你最近几天也没好好休息，不如趁这个时间睡一会。”  
赵云澜又开始犯浑，非撒娇说腰疼，要让沈巍抱他去。  
沈教授可疑地红了耳根，瞥了瞥四下无人，认命地把赵云澜拦腰抱起来。  
赵云澜却不见好就收，窝在沈巍怀里毛手毛脚，甚至把手从沈巍的衣襟伸进去恶作剧。  
沈巍猛地止住脚步，绷紧了双臂，满脸通红地看着怀里的人。  
赵云澜见火真的撩起来了，条件反射缩了缩这几日使用过度好像还含着什么大东西的屁股，顿时老实了。  
沈巍这才重新抬脚上楼，把赵云澜放到休息室的床上。  
赵云澜是真的累了，捏着沈巍骨节分明的手指又调戏了两句就迷迷糊糊睡过去了。  
沈巍替他掖好被角，又帮他调了调枕头，想让他睡得安稳一点。  
这几日他还是醉心工作，对自己的身体不管不顾。信息素紊乱本就对身体消耗很大，国家都立法规定七天长假用于修养。他倒好，正常上班不说，还非闹着加班，整个人都快形销骨立了还总是强撑。  
沈巍皱了皱眉，伸手召唤出一个傀儡，低声吩咐了什么，傀儡点了点头消失在了空气中。


End file.
